The Masks We Wear
by HikaruWolf
Summary: Frank is dared to go to the masquerade ball dressed as a woman and is seen by Gerard, who is looking for a wife. Frerard.


**The Masks We Wear**  
**  
**

Ray grinned devilishly, "Go on Frank, I dare you."

"No way, I'd end up in prison for a stunt like that." Frank got another customer a beer and tried to ignore the curly-haired man's pleas.

"It would be great, you could easily pull it off!"

Frank sighed, "Why are you so desperate for me to go to a ball dressed as a woman?"

Ray shrugged. "Blackmail reasons I suppose. Do it anyway or I'll fire you."

Frank cringed, "Fine... you know I need this job..."

At the Way manor, Gerard looked in the mirror and sighed. Where many people saw a handsome man in need of a wife, he saw a liar and that disgusted him. "I can't do this Mikey... you know I don't like women."

"I know Gerard, but you have to. Mother expects it and if you don't marry it will bring shame to her. I must do the same when I am of age."

Gerard turned to look at Mikey, "I suppose I must... shall we get this over with?"

Mikey smiled, "Whenever you're ready."

Gerard spent the next five hours being swamped by women, desperate to get the Way name and the money Gerard offered as a husband. Gerard felt sick at the thought of these women. None of them wanted him for who he was, just for his wealth.

He adjusted his bright yellow mask and escaped to a secluded corner of the room where he saw someone beautiful. Pale skin, slightly covered by a sky blue mask, shined against dark, jaw-length hair. A long green dress covered most of the woman's body and disguised the fact that this woman had a very flat-chest. Some would say she could pass for a boy, which she could and often did. Because she was not only a boy, but a fully-grown man.

Frank looked at Gerard and smiled, "Too many women for one night?"

"I suppose you could say that... may I ask your name?"

Frank panicked, "Fran...cine?"

Gerard smiled like the gentleman he was. "It's lovely to meet you." He bowed and kissed his hand, then looked up at him, "I am Master Gerard Way and I have never seen you around here before."

Frank quickly came up with an excuse, "I'm here visiting a family member."

"I see, where are you from?"

"...away."

Gerard chuckled, "Your husband must miss you."

Frank smiled coyly, "If you don't mind me asking, who said anything about a husband?"

"I apologise, I assumed a pretty young woman such as you would have already given her hand."

"Says the man still holding my hand." Frank smirked.

Gerard grinned and didn't let go of Frank's hand, "Well since I have both your hand and your attention, may I have a dance m'lady?"

Frank nodded, "You may."

As they danced into the night, Frank felt twinges of guilt in his heart for pretending to be a woman. He also felt twinges of searing pain from the corset Ray had insisted he wear. Frank kept the secret, knowing he would never see Gerard like this again, and savoured the feeling of being in his arms as they moved to the sound of the music.

Gerard moved them to the balcony, where the orchestral music turned into mere whispers. Gerard leaned into Frank and whispered in his ear, "May I request a kiss tonight?"

Frank smiled, "You may request."

"Then I request."

"And I comply." Frank leaned into Gerard's face and kissed him softly on the lips. Gerard held him closely by the waist and kissed him back. Frank pulled away slightly and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Ray giving him frantic signals to get the hell out of there. "I have to leave..."

Gerard smiled, "May I see you again? In the village by the pond, perhaps?"

Frank nodded, "I'll meet you there at noon."

"Until then." Gerard bowed his head in respect and received a small curtsey off Frank before being left alone in the night sky.

As Ray and Frank returned to their empty tavern Ray finally began his yelling, "For Christ's sake Frank! I said to dress as a woman, not charm the eldest son of the richest and most powerful family for one-thousand miles!"

Frank sighed, "I didn't charm him... intentionally. But I don't see any harm in spending some time with him and then introducing him to a real girl and he'll fall in love with someone with _real_ breasts."

Ray thought for a moment. "You'll need another dress, I'll get one for you off my sister. Oh and, try not to fall for him."

Frank smiled, it was too late for that.

The next day, Gerard waited for Frank at the pond. He grinned when he saw him approach in a blue dress. "You look beautiful." He motioned to the horse next to him, "I thought I'd take you for a ride through my family's estate."

Frank smiled, "That sounds lovely." He let Gerard help him onto the horse and held on tight as they rode through woodland that looked like something out of a fairytale. They eventually reached a small clearing with a large tree bathed in sunlight.

"This place is beautiful." Frank was stunned. He never knew places like this even existed, so to see one in person was beyond his wildest dreams.

He sat with Gerard beneath the tree and looked up into his eyes. Gerard smiled down, "May I kiss you again?"

"You may."

Gerard kissed him softly and slowly became more dominating and passionate. Frank grinned into the kiss and climbed into Gerard's lap as they kissed. "Uh, I-I must protest your actions." Gerard blushed a bright red.

Frank smirked, "And I must protest your protesting." Frank kissed Gerard again, almost desperately.

Weeks passed and the two grew closer together with every meeting. Gerard's brother's birthday soon came up and they decided to go into the village for some drinks. They entered a tavern and Gerard immediately spotted Frank working behind the bar.

Gerard practically ran to Frank, "Excuse me, do you have a sister?"

Frank's heart jumped at seeing Gerard randomly in the tavern. "Um... y-yeah! Who are you?"

"Gerard Way, I'm seeing your sister."

Frank smiled, "Yes, she speaks of you often."

"Does she say... good things?" Frank nodded in response and Gerard smiled in relief. "Good. Tell me, how should I ask her to marry me?"

Frank's heart leapt into the skies. Gerard wanted to marry him! This was perfect... and could never happen. "You don't. I won't approve. You aren't good for her so don't see her again."

Gerard couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Not good enough?"

"Not good. Stay away from her."

That night, Gerard threw a small stone at Frank's window. Frank staggered to the window, half asleep, and peaked out from the corner of the curtains.

After seeing Gerard stood there he quickly grabbed the night gown he borrowed and put it on. He returned to the window and smiled down at Gerard. "What are you doing here?"

Gerard smiled, "I'm not allowed to see you, so I came to see you."

"Who said that?"

"Your brother, but I'm ignoring him."

Frank smiled, he loved Gerard's determination. "Come up here."

Gerard entered the small house and made his way to Frank's bedroom. He handed him a rose with a caring smile.

"Thank you." Frank put it on his bedside table and turned back to Gerard.

"I hope you don't think ill of me coming to your bedroom in the night, because I assure you I'm not here to take advantage of you."

Frank walked up to him and breathed in his ear, "Taking advantage?"

"Y-Yes, like coming here simply for satisfaction..."

"I assure you, you won't be taking advantage of me." Frank pulled Gerard into a passionate kiss and pulled him over to the bed.

They kissed with Gerard straddling Frank until Gerard pulled away, much to Frank's displeasure. "I wouldn't want you to be thought of as impure... I mean if you feel you want to then that's fine."

Frank felt himself slowly getting hard and quickly agreed with Gerard. "We should wait..."

Gerard smiled, "Well I must confess, I actually came here with a different intention." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small gold ring. "May I have your hand in marriage?"

Frank looked at him speechless, "I'm..."

"Surprised?" Gerard offered.

"...a man. Please don't get mad at me or throw me in prison! Please!"

Gerard took a moment to process this, "A man... I thought I was cured!"

"Cured? Wait... are you homosexual?"

"Shh! Yes, I thought I was starting to like women..." Gerard sighed.

Frank smiled a little, "Gerard... I love you but I can't marry you, I'm sorry."

"Well you do pass off as a women enough to please my mother..."

Frank did a double-take. "Wait, you mean you still want to marry?"

Gerard grinned, "Yes, I want to marry you. You're still the same person inside that I fell in love with."

Frank kissed him, "I'd love to pass off as a woman to marry you!" Gerard placed the gold ring on Frank's finger and suddenly he knew exactly who he was. He was a handsome man, but no liar.

Woo! A quick oneshot of an RP!

Please review, opinions are loved :D


End file.
